warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ragecreation
Canon...whats that? So I am coming up with an arc, a crusade really, undertaken by Sir Jacob on a mission to bring back someone that was taken from him. More than likely it is going to take what is mostly known about the Warp and the Gods of Chaos and piss all over it. Its going to be big. Its going to be bold. Its going to be terrible. BUT its happening.Ragecreation (talk) 04:21, March 20, 2018 (UTC) RRRRRESTORE!!!! (...maybe) Just an update to my fans (who am I kidding, I don't have any) . Some of my pages are down. I think I fucked up and messed up my edit the other day, and the whole thing went down. I am contemplating restoring them, but as I have to start from scratch, and I have VERY little time on my hands, it is very unlikely. More than no I will be leaving the wiki. My pages are not popular and the admins are not friends with me. But it isn't decided yet. I'll probably have an answer for you at the end of the week. Stay strong, y'all.Ragecreation (talk) 00:46, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Just wanted to say, I think the rivalry saga between the two Knights is super cool. It's a rarely seen part of canon and you do it awesomely. Kephn (talk) 15:02, July 20, 2017 (UTC) I could bet my testicle that that picture about Sir Jacob of Raline is not yours, drawn by you nor that you have any right to use it. Please do not upload such files on this site ever again. --Remos talk 21:21, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Okay, basics about copyrights: the holder of them decides if the work in question is public domain, ccbysa or what ever. Not any random internet user who finds it on Google search. Thumb rule: do not ever post images on this site which were not created by you or the creator did not explicitly give his/her permission for you to use them. When it comes to articles, just never do it. When you use copyrighted files without permission, it is called "fair use", though I don't think many artists find it fair at all... I for one, do not. Also, please don't remove content from talk pages. --Remos talk 17:21, July 21, 2017 (UTC) I was just wondering, because the setting and characters of Sir Jacob are so developed, have you written the story anywhere? I'd love to read it. Kephn (talk) 02:41, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Hey dude, I love your work, and I wanted to know, if yuo wanted, I'd love to collaborate on some fanfic with our characters. Kephn (talk) Hey Rage, loving the work, especially on the House Devine members. Just be wary with some of the ummm "Adult" Themes, present in some of them. I am fine with them, I like the darkest of the Grimdark, but some of the Admins might take... Issue with it. Dont delete it, but just be aware one of them might flag it in the future. Zeph gm (talk) 01:19, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Hoelle Quote Changes Hey, just to let you know, I changed the quote on Hoelle's page and delected the second one on Jacob's. Sorry for the mistake I wholeheartly agree. --Remos talk 08:06, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Valkyura is always down for more dogs of war lol Zeph gm (talk) 10:10, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Using my stuff Feel free to use the Codex Inferna bro. I always like it when people (especially you) reference my stuff. Kephn (talk) 08:08, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Using my stuff Rage did you flag your own stuff as non-canon friendly? Bit weird mate. The only thing I think is unrealistic is Navarones release from the Sisterhood. And even then, its a big universe you never know. Zeph gm (talk) 10:33, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Your recent uploads Please do not upload copyrighted material on this wiki, if you are not the copyright holder. Files you've recently uploaded are from certain video games series and will be deleted without further notice. Attempt to yet reupload them will result in a ban. --Remos talk 15:04, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Tagging yourself? Whats going on man? Why are you tagging all of your own articles, you don't even have a reason for some of the tags. Just wondering what's going on. Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 03:08, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Ragecreation: I see Celestine Neverone has been tagged NCF. I think it's an easy fix. Just have Celestine run away from her order with the tacit permission of her immediate superior. She can occasionally feel guilty about this.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 19:23, May 21, 2018 (UTC)